In the past, block walls have been constructed of brick, quarried stone and cast or insulating concrete blocks. Because of the high cost of quarried stone, cast blocks have been the materials of choice as they can be constructed of uniform size and shape having cavities which enable them to receive structural steel reinforcements and concrete fill material to complete construction. Stucco or similar glazing materials could be applied to the exterior of the cast blocks to present a finished surface.
Although cast blocks are relatively inexpensive and easy to assemble, they are not without their disadvantages. It is difficult to convert wall units into end corner units. They tend to lack lateral stability and are susceptible to cracking due to chemical and environmental degradation. Changes in temperature can cause cracking and block separation while it is oftentimes difficult to construct curved configurations using such materials. In addition, it is awkward and quite cumbersome to install rebar within cast blocks for the rebar must be positioned one member at a time within the openings or intertesies of the block units and in between courses of block units as they are stacked one on top of another while being tied to a footing or rebar sections earlier installed.
Recognizing these challenges, others have suggested methods and systems for assembling a two-sided wall.
One such approach is that of Liteform Technologies in particular its “Knock-Down ICF Plank System.” Another similar approach is that of Quad-Lock Building Systems and Logix, Insulated Concrete Form System. These systems consists of remote plastic connecting brackets placed between polystyrene panel courses. All three of these systems clearly teach subsequent placement of rebar in-between courses in a way similar to the pre-mentioned CMU block. Although these systems would allow for assembly about preinstalled rebar, they do not teach nor would they allow for attaching brackets to preinstalled rebar members and gauging and supporting wall units from the preinstalled rebar elements during assembly. Further more, it is clear that external and subsequent bracing is required to maintain the integrity of the wall units until structural fill material is incorporated within the assembly.
Similar systems are suggested by IntegraSpec, FormTech, NuDura, and Fox Blocks as part of its 1440 Knock-Down series, all of which teach a breakdown assembly comprising a remote or folding bracket and opposing wall panels allowing variable wall thickness and cost savings regarding shipping. In some cases these systems may allow for but do not teach assembly around preinstalled rebar.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling a two-sided wall while eliminating the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for constructing a two-sided form wall about a pre-assembled structural grid.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for constructing a two-sided form wall, wherein utility lines can be installed to the structural grid prior to the installation of the wall units of the two sided wall
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for assembling a two-sided form wall which can be assembled from a single side of the structural grid.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method for assembling a two-sided form wall wherein the opposing wall units can be gauged from and supported by the pre-assembled structural grid during the assembly process.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method for assembling a two-sided form wall that minimizes the requirements of subsequent, external bracing during the introduction of structural fill material.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a method for assembling a two-sided form wall with wall units that comprise a finished surface whereby one or both exterior surfaces of the completed form wall are finished surfaces having the same or different structural patterns on each side of the wall without requiring any additional post-assembly fabrication steps.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.